1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a shoulder implant assembly and, more specifically, to a multi-component implant assembly incorporating a ball and a receiver mounted to first and second shoulder joint defining bones. An optional third substantially spherical shaped and intermediate defining component establishes dual and spaced apart universal and articulating surfaces with the fixedly mounted ball and receiver providing evenly distributed wear profiles for increased useful life of the implant, as well as relieving associated ligament tension.
2. Background of the Relevant Art
The prior art discloses various types of artificial implants, such as replacing damaged natural joint constructions including those for the shoulder. Examples of these include each of the modular humeral head resurfacing system of Winslow et al., US 2006/0009852 and US 2005/0107882, each of which incorporates a two piece humeral component for use in joint arthroplasty which is adapted to be implanted into a joint and engaged by a likewise implanted socket component.